1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a portable terminal, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for providing a wireless communication in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable terminal such as a smart phone and a tablet provide various useful features to a user through various applications. Therefore, the portable terminal is in a trend of becoming a device capable of providing a voice call function as well as various forms of information through providing various functions. In particular, such portable terminals provide a wireless communication function for providing a data service.
Whenever the portable terminal which provides the wireless communication function moves between access points that have different basic service sets (hereinafter, “BSS”), the portable terminal is assigned a new internet protocol (IP) address by requesting assignment of the new IP address and performs the wireless communication by using the new IP address.
However, there is a problem in that wireless communication can be disconnected due to the time consumption for assigning the IP address. Also, there is the problem of power consumption of the portable terminal due to sending/receiving a message for assigning the IP address.